inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Menoa Tree
Brightsteel I can't help but wonder what the menoa tree took from Eragon in exchange for the brightsteel if any shares this wondering please lay down your thoughts. -- 20:22, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :Just so people don't get confused by the article, the Menoa Tree touched Eragon with it's root, and he felt something leave his body from that, which means that it took something from his body. --Iner22 16:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : ::Umm... maybe an organ :P? lol -- 16:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::I was reading a fan fiction and he said that it could be a life force from the menoa tree so she can help and talk to eragon anywhere and i thought that she took away his ability to have kids who knows we will have to wait till book four which better come out soon or else —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Ocedo82 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ::::I think she influenced Eragon's decision of what to do with the dragons. She said that they deserve to be destroyed, but because Eragon wouldn't allow that, she might have made it so that Eragon would leave with the dragons to keep her forest safe. ::::: The actual wording is, "Eragon felt a slight twinge in his lower belly. He winced and rubbed the spot...". This does not state whether something was given, or taken. My theory: the general point of fruit, from trees, is to have animals move seeds from one place to another, using the gut of an animal as the carrying mechanism. Maybe the Menoa Tree is using Eragon in a similar fashion? --Kilo Force 03:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Speculation The Menoa Tree's interesting question to Eragon was what race he was. Eragon told the Menoa Tree that he was a hybrid of Elf and Human. The tree never encountered one like Eragon before. Before the tree surrendered the Brightsteel, she took something from Eragon that made him feel a tug in his gut. It is possible that the Menoa Tree is keeping a DNA archive of the races of Alagaësia for some reason. Including the DNA of the near-extinct Dragons. She saw herself as the mother of the forest. It is possible also that she saw herself as the mother of the world and would want to keep a record of the races that dwelt there. The Menoa Tree either had a lot of confidence or was completely ignorant of the state of the world at the time Saphira attacked her to wake her up. Eragon hinted that Galbatorix would conquer Alagaësia and fly to Du Weldenvarden to destroy the forest and the elves. The tree replied for Galbatorix to come, for anyone who attacked her forest would surely die. We may read something in ''Inheritance along with what happened to the Orcs in the "Fangorn Forest" in "Lord of the Rings". The trees could wake up and take their wrath out against the Empire.'' Urgal theory While Eragon and Nar Garzhvog were climbing the Beors, Nar Garzhvog told Eragon a story about the Urgal Maghara and how she came to Rahana and asked her for beauty. She gave Maghara this, but asked for something in return. Seven years later, Rahana came back and took Maghara's first born son. (Read pg. 389-390 of Brisingr for details.) This story could apply for Eragon and Saphira. It would fit almost perfectly, and it is highly unlikely that it is a coincidence. Paoloni could be hinting that the Menoa tree will take away a loved one from Eragon, most likely Saphira, but mabye Roran, Arya, Eragon's sword, or any children Eragon will have. Moved from the mainspace as per fan speculation policy.--Wyvern Rex. 18:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Or his ability to father children, as evident by the twinge in his lower belly.--Gilderien Talk| 21:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC)